Federacja Arcanus
Federacja Arcanus - zwane także często przez jego mieszkańców Małym Imperium lub Unią Zjednoczonych Ras '''- zorganizowane państwo federacyjne powstałe w 207.M35, położone w Segmentum Ultima w sektorze Arcanus (od którego to wzięło nazwę) zrzeszające obecnie ponad dwadzieścia zamieszkałych planet z tegoż to sektora oraz enklawy kumihańskie. Organizacja polityczna Federacja jest państwem złożonym z wielu autonomicznych frakcji, które niezależnie od pochodzenia są traktowane jednakowo. Na jej czele stoi kanclerz, który jednocześnie piastując wojskową pozycję admirała, posiada największą władze w całym państwie. Stanowisko to niemalże od początków powstania Federacji należy do Anastasyi terSecundi. Tuż pod Kanclerzem, znajduje się Rada Federacji, skupiająca w sobie po dwóch najważniejszych członków każdej z frakcji, z których to jeden zawsze skupia władze cywilną a drugi wojskową. Jednocześnie dowódca armii otrzymuje wtedy tytuł komandora i ma pełnie władz na armią swojej rasy. O tym kim są owi dwaj przedstawiciele decydują tylko i wyłącznie mieszkańcy związani z daną frakcją, dlatego też nikogo nie dziwi że jednym z komandorów jest na przykład kumihańska kapłanka. Obecnie rada posiada dziesięcioro głównych członków którymi są: Anastasya i Layla terSecundi (z ramienia Dominium terSecundi), arcyprorokini Asseyllium Machabryel oraz autrarcha Dayirraithan Kiamelann (z ramienia Eldarów), Andro tziBorgia oraz nieznany z imienia kapłan (Mechanicus), serpentoidzka "Cesarzowa" Nagaa Viperae (Serpentlex), oraz jej "córka" Siren, kumihańska najwyższa kapłanka Gumi Hokitsu oraz nieznana z imienia kapłanka niższego szczebla (Kumihanie), oraz przywódczyni Crys'tiareael i nieznany z imienia przedstawiciel (z ramienia Esharii). Dodatkowo rada posiada czterech członków obserwatorów, którymi są odpowiednio, przedstawiciele Avestarian i Lepi, mistrzyni Walkirii oraz imperialna Inkwizytor Aluid Insanis Servantes Głowne frakcje Federacji Dominium terSecundi Historia terenów obecnie należących do Dominium rodu terSecundi sięga czasów Mrocznej Epoki Technologii, co powoduje, że stanowi jedną ze starszych części terenów należących do obecnego państwa zwanego jako Federacja Arcanus. Dominium dzieliło historię galaktyki łącznie z buntem Ludzi z Żelaza, Epoką Walk, a w tym efektem narodzin Slaanesh, Wielką Krucjatą czy Herezją Horusa. W M35 było inicjatorem powstawania unii. Obecnie jest największa częścią i rdzeniem państwa federacyjnego ze względu na prawie trzydzieści posiadanych planet (z czego osiem do światy rolne), co też przyczyniło się do żartobliwego określania dominium jako "Ręka i spichlerz Federacji". Stolica dominium - Anquiro Secundo jest jednocześnie stolicą Federacji Arcanus. Symbol Symbolem Dominium jest złoty imperialny orzeł ze złotą "dwójką" zapisaną w wysokim gotyku na czerwonym tle. Na fladze dodatkowo znajdują się dwa bliźniacze paski w złotym kolorze. Przywódcy: Anastasya terSecundi, Layla terSecundi Światostatek Kiam-Lir Kiam-Lir (czyli z eldarskiego Płonące Serce) jest eldarskim wkładem w federację. Jest też drugą frakcją w Federacji, jeśli patrzeć na czas jaki się w niej znajdują. Eldarzy obecnie złączeni pod sztandarem Kiam-Lir od zarania przez swoich byli uważani za innych - woleli podróżować po galaktyce i obserwować, tudzież pchać technologicznie, mniej zaawansowane społeczności. Podczas upadku rasy Eldarów, stwierdzili (w przeciwieństwie do innych), że społeczeństwo które poprzez swoją głupotę doprowadza do takich wydarzeń jak narodziny nowego wroga (czyt. Slaanesh), nie może uznawać się za "Władców Galaktyki", co w efekcie, stało się przyczyną wyśmiania, a potem pseudo-banicji światostatku (mogli używać całego pozostałego dorobku Eldarów, jednakże nie licząc grupy arlekinów, nie mogli liczyć na żadną pomoc). Po exodusie "zakotwiczyli" w sektorze Arcanus i przez dłuższy czas tylko obserwowali ludzi w sektorze, rzadko interweniując, lecz pewne wydarzenie zmusiło ich do dekonspiracji i zaangażowania. Obecnie posiadają własne enklawy na planecie Paradisia, nadane im (w ramach wdzięczności) przez władze Dominium terSecundi. Symbol Symbolem Kiam-Lir jest czerwona ikona serca otoczona przez wznoszące się płomienie, na jasnym, zazwyczaj beżowym tle. Na fladze dodatkowo znajduje się zapisana nazwa w języku eldarskim. Przywódcy: Asseyllium Machabryel, Dayirraithan Kiamelann Novus Mechanicus Adeptus Mechanicus Novus, lub w skrócie Novus Mechanicus jest trzecią frakcją która dołączyła do Federacji i drugą pod względem terenów oraz ludności. Dzielą podobną historię z Dominium, aż do M33 nie różnili się niczym od swoich imperialnych braci, tak samo przestrzegali założeń kultu, i tak samo podczas herezji powstała u nich schizma. Data reformy na Novus Mechanicus nie jest dokładnie znana, jednakże jest pewne to, że zaczęła się krótko po tym jak sektor został odcięty od reszty Imperium poprzez gigantyczną burze spaczni wokół. Po jakimś czasie pośród Mechanicus zaczęła krążyć plotka, że to kara od Omnizjasza, za złe jego wyznawanie, która jednocześnie mówiła, że oprócz poszukiwania i wychwalania dawnej technologii trzeba jeszcze zacząć tworzyć własną - nowszą, doskonalszą dla chwały boga-maszyn. Chociaż z początku uznano to za herezję to ostatecznie skończyło się na tym, że o ile ich podejście do implantowania i zmian ciał w maszynę, nie specjalnie się zmieniło, to względem budowy technologii, stali się czymś co dla pospolitego kultysty z Imperium pod koniec M41 było bluźnierstwem- stali się kultystami-naukowcami którzy z początku zaczęli odprawiać rytuały dla wysłania dusz maszyn na odpoczynek do Omnizjasza, aby następnie rozbierać mechanizmy, tak aby sprawdzić je i ulepszyć. W taki sposób poprawili wiele imperialnych projektów, które obecnie działają dla Federacji. Posiadają trzy planety-kuźnie. Symbol Symbol Novus Mechanicus to stary symbol otoczony przez dodatkową zębatkę w kolorze czerwieni, na fladze umieszczane są często dodatkowo części zębatek po przeciwległych jej rogach. Przywódcy: Andro tziBorgia, Serpentlex thumb|Flaga Serpentlex|274x274pxSerpentlex co można przetłumaczyć jako "Prawo węża" Odkryte przez Eldarów na Paradisii miasto-państwo pokojowo nastawionych serpentoidów. Ich historia oraz pochodzenie nie są znane. Krótko po kontakcie z ludźmi Federacji, przystąpiły do niej jako członek-obserwator, aby następnie po czasie stać się pełnoprawnym członkiem. Chociaż, ze względu na swoją anatomie trzymali się zazwyczaj z dala od reszty frakcji, to po dołączeniu innych hybryd, wężoludzie zaczęli chętniej się pokazywać szerszemu gronu Symbol Symbolem Serpentlex jako miasta, jak i całej rasy Serpentoidów, jest runiczny miecz o barwie czerwieni, który nawiązuje do doktryny walki rasy, oraz oplatujący go czarny wąż, mający symbolizować, ich jakby mogło się wydawać wężowe ciała. Przywódca: Nagaa Viperae, Siren Viperae Zjednoczone Cesarstwo Kumihan Doświadczone horrorem religijnych wojen domowych, koszmarem osnowy i jej działania, a także nierówną potyczką o przetrwanie własnego ja - obecne Cesarstwo Kumihan, musiało przejść długą drogę od cywilizacji na skraju upadku, aż do obecnie prężnie rozwijającej się podkultury i jednej z ważniejszych pomniejszych ras w Federacji. Kiedy Federacja odkryła Kumihan, byli oni w stanie nierównej walki, która została przez nich wygrana dzięki właśnie wsparciu Arcanusa. Obecnie posiadają jedna z silniejszych autonomii, i raczej nie wygląda na to, żeby mieli nastroje separatystyczne - jednak wszystko tak naprawdę zależy od woli ich jedynej bogini. Symbol Symbolem Zjednoczonego Cesarstwa Kumihan jest postać dziewieciogoniastego lisa siedząca wśród liści sakury, sama jednak wersja flag z tym symbolem rożni się od rejonów planety, więc nieraz spotyka się całego lisa z "koloryzowanym futrem" a w innej części, w zupełnie innym mieście z kolei sam jego cień o innym kształcie. Głowna kolorystyka to zazwyczaj czern, biel i róż. Kryształowa Enklawa Esharii Pojawienie się tej pradawnej, doświadczonej rasy jaką jest Esharii, było niewątpliwym zaskoczeniem, nawet dla Eldarów, którzy znali tą rasę z zapomnianych prawie legend ich rasy. Rasa dumnych i honorowych xenos, które poprzez nieszczęśliwcze splot okoliczności, obrócili w proch jedno z federacyjnych miast. Chociaż ich znajomość z Federacją nie miała najszczęśliwszego początku, ostatecznie jednak, jako kierowani poczuciem winy, przysięgli pomagać ludziom z Arcanusa. Obecnie ich światem jest planeta Estar, na której to znajduje się ich rozbity światostatek, który to został przebudowany na iglicę, a który też obecnie otoczony jest egzotycznymi ogrodami pełnymi mozaiki kryształów i lekko zmutowanych ich działaniem pięknych roślin. Symbol Ciężko określić czym tak na prawdę jest symbol Esharii, albowiem sami nie pamiętają jego genezy, chociaż może mieć to jakiś związek z eterycznym symbolem który pojawia się nad ich czołami kiedy używają mocy kryształu, którego to z kolei symbol odnosi się do praktycznie każdej dziedziny ich życia. Kolorystyka Esharii to kolor fioletowy, z dodatkami czarnego, złotego, a także nieraz białego czy błękitnego. Dom szlachecki Leondare Leonore - planeta rodu niegdyś była planetą należącą do rodu terSecundi, jednak wiele zdarzeń historycznych, doprowadziło do tego, że ród który tam władał dostał autonomie i dużą niezależność od Dominium terSecundi, co ironicznie i tak skończyło się, przysięga lojalności wobec państwa z symbolem orła. Leondarowie, bo tak się nazywał ród przez setki lat wspierali z większymi lub mniejszymi sukcesami Dominium, a także byli strażnikami federacji gdy ta się rodziła. Gdy odnaleziono "wraki" imperialnych rycerzów na terenach, całe społeczeństwo doskonale wiedziało, kto dostanie zaszczyt ich pilotowania, co też po czasie się stało. Obecnie Leondare są posiadaczami największej ilości rycerzów w Federacji, które jednak w przeciwieństwie do Imperium nie maja określonego uzbrojenia wobec nazwy. Symbol Symbolem domu a także rodu jest złota głowa lwa na niebieskim bądź granatowym, jednak zdążają się także wstawki z symboliką Dominium terSecundi Podział genetyczny W przeciwieństwie do Imperium, każdy bardziej lub mniej humanoidalny gatunek, który chociaż częścią ciała przypomina człowieka, oraz ma umiejętność tworzenia chociaż małej cywilizacji, jest uznawany za równy sobie i zostaje zapisany w federacyjnych rekordach jako gatunek ''Homo-. ''Obecnie w Federacji jest siedem różnych gatunków uznanych za "człowiekowate", które otrzymały swoje skrócone wersje wysokogotykowych nazw. * '''Homo Sapiens (Człowiek współczesny) - Raczej tutaj wiele wyjaśniać nie trzeba, termin ten określa zwykłych ludzi jako gatunek. * Homo Eldaris (Człowiek eldarski) - Jak nie trudno się domyślić, termin ten określa wszystkich ludzi z federacji, pochodzenia czysto eldarskiego lub pół-eldarskiego. * Homo Anguis (Człowiek wężowy) - ''termin ten powstał gdy odnaleziono Serpentoidów, albowiem jako "nowy" gatunek potrzebowali zapisów w rekordach federacyjnych. * '''Homo Lupes' (Człowiek zajęczy) - terminologia odnosząca się do rasy Lepi. * Homo Vulpes ''(Człowiek lisi) ''- termin określający rasę jaką są Kumihanie. * Homo Aquilae (Człowiek orli) ''- termin określający rasę Avestarian. * '''Homo Rhiantha '(Człowiek Światła Gwiazd) ''- termin odnoszący się do rasy Esharii. * '''Homo Araneamedi '(Człowiek półpajęczy) - ''termin odnoszący się do rasy Arachnomorfów. Ponadto liberalne podejście Federacji spowodowało, iż w ostatnich czasach z Imperium zaczęły napływać fale pod-ludzkich uchodźców z imperium, czy też niektórych ras Xenos, Do tego tupu uchodźców należą rasy: * '''Homo Sapiens Minimus'- znani jako Ratlingi, liczebność: 76 tys, zamieszkanie: cała federacja * Homo Sapiens Rotundus '- znani szerzej jako ''Squaci, liczebność: 39 tys, zamieszkanie: całą federacja - głównie światy przemysłowe * 'Homo Sapiens Hirsutus '- znani jako Felinidzi, liczebność: 50 tysięcy, zamieszkanie: cała federacja * 'Krooci '- rasa Xenos, liczebność około 500, zamieszkanie: dzikie planety takie jak Scaria, Seava * 'Jokaero ''- rasa Xenos, liczebność: około 200, zamieszkanie: brak stałego, najczęstszy pobyt to planety Mechanicus, oraz ważniejsze planety posiadające własną technologię. * Ivorianie '''- podobna do ludzi rasa Xenos, w dużej mierze najemnicy, badź emigranci, liczebność: około 30 tys, zamieszkanie: brak stałego, zazwyczaj są to ważne komunikacyjnie planety, "planety stołeczne" Społeczeństwo Społeczeństwo Federacji żyje w niespotykanym praktycznie w obecnej galaktyce ustroju, który można by było nazwać utopią, ze względu na sprawiedliwość, solidarność i równe traktowanie każdego z mieszkańców, niezależnie do tego jakie ma pochodzenie. I było by tak, gdyby nie jeden drobny fakt. Federacja mimo swego luźnego traktowania obywateli, jest państwem dosyć powściągliwym, jeśli chodzi o nadawanie całkowitej wolności powodując, że duża cześć społeczeństwa jest obserwowana przez miliardy kamer na wielu planetach, a inwigilacja podejrzanych rejonów jak i osobników czasami dochodzi do gargantuicznych wręcz rozmiarów. Jednakże społeczeństwo przyzwyczaiło się już do tego, albowiem wiadome jest, że cały ten zamysł ma chronić obywateli, przed niespodziewanymi atakami wroga, który czaić się może wśród bliskich, co ostatecznie przełożyło się na niemalże całkowite wyeliminowanie lub ułagodzenie do nieszkodliwych grupek kultów Chaosu w Federacji. Co do samego chaosu, wiedza o nim jest powszechna, jednak fakt ten jest wykorzystywany jako argument w tak zwanej propagandowej odwróconej psychologii, w której to wszystko co związane z chaosem jest złe, a bogowie chociaż pozornie dają nieograniczoną wolność, to jednak odbierają człowiekowi jego duszę, tworząc sobie z niego tak naprawdę zwyczajna zabawkę. Chociaż z początku sprawiało to dość liczne problemy wśród społeczności, doprowadzając często do dość poważnych zamieszek i ataków, obecnie tylko niewielki ułamek ludzi próbuje poznawać te zagadnienia, broniąc się przed teoretyczną utratą wolności i duszy, oraz bojąc się, iż federacyjne siły porządkowe zapukają takiemu zbyt ciekawemu osobnikowi do drzwi jego domu. Kultura Federacja poprzez niejednolitość rasową, jest państwem wielokulturowym, powodując, że ciężko określić tak na prawdę jak wygląda jej właściwa kultura. Państwo federacyjne w dużej mierze cechuje się nowoczesną kulturą post-imperialną, na którą jednak zaczęła wpływać kultura Eldarów i innych pomniejszych ras. Zadziałało to też w drugą stronę powodując ze ostatecznie, asymilacja tych ras stworzyła istny kulturowy kogiel-mogiel, i chociaż rdzenie tych kultur są w jakimś stopniu zauważalne, to mocno na siebie one nachodzą i oddziałują. Religia Federacja jest z zasady państwem antyteistycznym, które nastawione jest na rozwój techniczny, Jednakże wiele z planet oraz frakcji zachowało swoje wierzenia lub stworzyło swoiste dziwne hybrydy, które istnieją i są uznawane przez Federację, tak długo jak nie powodują one problemów. * '''Kult Imperatora - podobnie jak do Imperium, Imperator jest traktowany przez ludzi jako boga, jednakże separacja terenów federacji spowodowała, iż kult nie osiągnął aż tak fanatycznych poglądów. Nazywany kultem Imperatora ze względu na różnice i umiejscowienie. * Kult Mechanicus '- Novus Mechanicus dalej wierzy w Omnisjasza, i tak samo jak swoi bracia chcą być bliżej swojego mechanicznego boga, jednakże różnią się od swoich "imperialnych braci" pod względem fanatycznego nie-dotykania maszyn. * '''Kulty Eldarów '- wierzenia eldarskie zachowały się wśród Eldarów z Kiam-Lir, niemalże w niezmienionej formie. * 'Kult Aquilli '- wierzenia Serpentoidów, uważające Imperialną Aquillę za boski znak, po czasie został uzupełniony o wierzenia z Kultu Imperatora, i w zmienionej delikatnie formie dalej egzystuje wśród weżoludzi. * 'Kult Kumiho '- kult dziewięciogoniastej bogini Kumihan * 'Kult "hybrydowy" '- kult (bądź kulty) nie posiadający oficjalnej nazwy, łączący w sobie kulty eldarskie i kult Imperatora. Powstał on kiedy społeczeństwo zaczęło "wypełniać" się pół-eldarami. Potomkowie dwóch ras niewiedząc w kierunku których wierzeń się ukierunkować, zaczęli je morfować tak, że w wielu miejscach stały się różnymi przeplatanymi historiami. Jedna z takich historii twierdzi, że Imperator był kimś kto został obdarowany kawałkiem mocy awatara samego Khaine'a. * 'Wierzenia naturalne '- religia Avestarian, polegająca głownie na opisywaniu otaczającego świata, za pomocą mitów, legend i pomniejszych wierzeń. * '''Kult Pajęczego Króla - religia Arachnomorfów, których główna istotą jest praojciec i wieczysty opiekun wszystkich pajęczych mutantów Język Poprzez swoją różnorodność w Federacji użytkowane jest obecnie kilka języków, które w większym lub mniejszym stopniu są używane przez jej społeczeństwo. * Gotyk '- dzielący się na dwie odrębne pod-języki, identyczne z tymi imperialnym, czyli na Niski i Wysoki Gotyk, Język ten jest oficjalnym językiem w Federacji. * '''Lameldannar '- inaczej zwany językiem Eldarów, chociaż jest rzadko używany, dalej jest kultywowany w społeczeństwie Eldarów, a także pół-Eldarów, jednak znany też niektórym ludziom i Esharii * 'Nip-jai '- język używany przez Kumihan, bazujący na jednym ze staroterrańskich języków, jakim był język japoński. Używany na planetach Wysuniętego Przylądka zaraz obok Gotyku * 'Eshar'langalar '- lub w niskim gotyku - jezyk Esharii, jego użytkowanie jest podobne do użytkowania języka Eldarów, to jest wśród zamkniętego grona i podobnie do eldarskiego znany niektórym osobnikom spoza rasy. Gospodarka Technologia Technologia federacji w porównaniu z Imperium, stoi niewątpliwie, na wyższym poziomie, prawdopodobnie dzięki wielu wynalazkom, stworzonym po otwarciu nowych możliwości za sprawą kolejnych ras. Chociaż, nie wszystkie wynalazki mają zastosowanie bitewne, to jednak w takim świecie w jakim istnieć musi Federacja, nie wątpliwie, nakierowane są one głownie na użytek militarny. (W nawiasach zostało zapisane pierwotne pochodzenie projektu) Technologia użytkowa Jest to nowsza technologia często będąca tylko wsparciem, lub ulepszeniem sprzętu, lub życia mieszkańców. * '''Napęd Pajęczo-Osnowiański (FTC)'' 'Webwarp Drive) '' - prawdopodobnie największa zmora-wynalazek całej elity technologicznej Federacji, albowiem opracowanie jego technologii metodą prób i błędów zajęło niemalże trzy i pół wieku. Chociaż bazował na starych imperialnych "osnowianach" które to przez lata były badane i próbnie modernizowane do możliwości otwierania bram przestrzennych miedzy wymiarami, to obecnie jego działanie nie jest do końca znane - wszystkie jego dane (FTC) są ściśle tajne i ukryte głęboko w archiwach Federacji na wielu nośnikach, do których dostęp ma tylko kilka osób. Mówi się jednak. że napęd ten "wierci" pseudo-tunel w Osnowie nakładając na niego "współrzędne" z Pajęczego Traktu - chociaż ile z tego prawdy nie wiadomo (ważne że działa :D). Plusami tego napędu jest to, że potrzeba posiadania nawigatorów jest znikoma, a podróż na daną odległość jest pewna czasowo, to minusami są: wysoka żarłoczność energetyczna oraz regeneracja mocy generatorów potrzebna do skoku, często dochodząca do standardowych 24-48h (zależna od ilości użyć i jednorazowo przebytej drogi) a maksymalny dystans to możliwość skoku na maksymalnie 2000 lat świetlnych (gdzie w przypadku standardowych osnowiańskich napędów jest ona dużo dłuższa, lecz czasami mniej pewna) * '''Pajęcze bramy (FTC) '''(Web Gates) -'' Kolejny z wynalazków opracowany na zasadzie metody prób i błędów. Badania nad nią trwały z równoczesnymi badaniami nad NPO. Technologia bram bazuje na Bramach Osnowy, jednak same w sobie działają bardziej jako teleporty miedzy zamieszkanymi światami Federacji, ogromnie skracając miedzy nimi drogę, co zwiększa współprace, a także mobilność podczas ewentualnych obron (co przy odpowiednim wykorzystaniu i szybkości jednocześnie może stać się przyczyną upadku). Bramy na obleganych planetach można tymczasowo odciąć od "sieci" izolując zaatakowany świat aż do zażegnania zagrożenia. FTC bram podobnie do NPO jest ściśle tajne i tak samo przechowywane w archiwach Federacji. * '''Federacyjny wzorzec konstrukcyjny (FTC) - w skrócie FTC, spełnia podobne zadanie do STC jednak samo w sobie jest tylko i wyłącznie zwyczajnym nośnikiem z danymi danego projektu i możliwymi materiałami do jego wykonania. Dane FTC są łatwe do kopiowania i edycji dla wprawnych w jego obsłudze Mechanicus z Forgenaxa i pozostałych dwóch planet, jednakże wprowadzanie danych większych projektów często jest żmudne i czasochłonne, albowiem dużą cześć tego procesu trzeba nieraz wprowadzać ręcznie. * MSCI (FTC) (Machine Spirit Cristal Intelligence) - ''twór który można uznać za swego rodzaju sztuczną inteligencję. Mechanicus z Federacji przez pewien okres prowadzili badania nad naturą ducha maszyny, i myśleli nad tym jak ułatwić kontakt z nim. Pewnym rozwiązaniem stała się technologia Eldarów. MSCI jest bazowo budowane na specjalnym upiorytowym krysztale w którym zostaje umieszczony duch maszyny, kryształ ten z kolei jest umieszczany jako główny rdzeń wśród pomniejszych płyt głównych odpowiedzialnych za różne logarytmy. Takie połączenie powoduje, że powstaje w pełni kontaktowa, ucząca się i nabierająca doświadczeń, jednak ograniczona pewnymi schematami i prawami jednostka sztucznej inteligencji, która jest autonomiczna sama w sobie. Cały ten wynalazek zostaje umieszczony w pewnego rodzaju "pudełku" z możliwością dostępu do niej na przykład z kabiny pilota. Jako ciekawostkę można podać fakt, iż że zdarzało się, iż MSCI zaczynało traktować pilota jako coś w rodzaju przyjaciela, i gdy ten zginał w akcji, to maszyna szalała, i chociaż w czasie samej bitwy takie "zachowanie" maszyny okazywało się przydatne, to już po niej było wielce problematyczne. Uspokojenie MSCI bywa bardzo trudne a czasami wręcz awykonalne. W takim wypadku trzeba wyczyścić maszynie pamięć, a nierzadko i "wymienić" ducha, a co za tym idzie odebrać jej całe nabyte doświadczenie. Tak czy inaczej MSCI pozwoliło, na zmniejszenie rozmiarów załóg wielu pojazdów i maszyn kroczących, w tym tytanów. * '''Orbitalny pierścień (STC)' - stanowiący bazę dla przeniesionych z powierzchni planety zakładów produkcyjnych, dział obronnych pierwszej fazy, czy generatorów tarczy Hexagon. Chociaż samo STC jest posiadane fragmentarycznie, jednak pozwala na naprawę ewentualnych uszkodzeń. Sam pierścień jednak jest tylko i wyłącznie reliktem minionych epok, nie do zbudowania, bez całości STC. * Spiritalifictum (FTC)'' ''- częściej potocznie nazywany Spiritalem - jest "stopem" ceramitowo-upiorytowym łączącym najlepsze cechy obu tworzyw, albowiem po ceramicie odziedzicza wytrzymałość, a po upiorycie elastyczność i "lekkość", powodując, że na przykład pancerz ze spiritala jest dużo lżejszy od jego odpowiednika z ceramitu, przy zachowaniu jednakowej solidności. Stop ten jest dość powszechny, ze względu na powszechność jego części składowych, jednak jego tworzenie jest troszkę problematyczne, albowiem wymaga obecności Piewców i Mechanicus przy łączeniu, a także naprawianiu. Spirital także posiada cechy upiorytu jaką jest w tym przypadku częściowe blokowanie sygnałów psionicznych pochodzących z osnowy i jej pomiotów Technologia wojskowa Federacji Duża część projektów wojskowych federacji, jeśli chodzi o "ludzkie" jej ramie przeszło tylko modernizacje materiałowe, bez większych zmian strukturalnych. Zastosowanie specjalnego stopu pozwoliło, na "odchudzenie" maszyn, co z kolei przeniosło się na ich prędkość i manewrowość, która jeszcze bardziej wzrosła kiedy odświeżono i naprawiono technologie podzespołów. Eldarskie maszyny, jak i uzbrojenie praktycznie się nie zmieniło. Podobnie zresztą w przypadku Mechanicus, jednak tutaj ograniczono wykorzystanie radioaktywnych i toksycznych broni oraz pojazdów do minimum, albo zmodernizowano je tak, aby szkodliwość owych zniwelować do minimum. W przypadku jednak niektórych projektów należących ogólnie do federacji wiele z nich jest zdobyczne, lub stworzone na podstawie na przykład obcej technologii. Flota Okręty należące do Federacji zbudowane w stylu Imperium lub na nim w dużej mierze bazujące. należące głownie do floty federacyjnej lub pomniejszych jednostek. Okręty które są charakterystyczne dla Eldarów, bądź Mechanicus nie przeszły jakoś większych zmian po za co najwyżej zmianami materiałowymi w przypadku adeptów Omnisajasza, jednakże okręty post-imperialne, otrzymały nowe nazwy swoich klas, bardziej symbolizujące idee Federacji oraz nieraz idące za tym zmiany w uzbrojeniu. * Superniszczyciel klasy Liberatus (STC/FTC) - obecnie największy, najpotężniejszy jeśli chodzi o uzbrojenie okręt bojowy federacji. Jego fragmentaryczne STC zostało odnalezione wśród wielu innych równie niekompletnych projektów w odnalezionych archiwach. Mechanicus ze Forgenaxa przeszli sami siebie, budując tego kolosa, przy okazji wyposażając go w podwójne działa Nova, oraz działo Starfury. Jeśli ocenić jego możliwości bojowe - w skład jego uzbrojenia wchodzą liczne baterie dział, lance i wyrzutnie torped, które mogą one ostrzeliwać cele znajdujące się naprzeciwko okrętu jak i po obu burtach. Do wad statku można zaliczyć to że, jest wolny i ma problemy z manewrowaniem, dlatego często służy jako okręt dewastacyjny, starając się zadać za pomocą głównego działa jak największe straty wrogowi na początku walki, albowiem późniejsze używanie dział staje się problematyczne, ze względu na przebywające wśród wroga jednostki sprzymierzone. Kolos ten wyposażony jest w kilka jednostek MSCI. Stanowi okręt flagowy floty Federacji, jednak rzadko pojawia się w walce ze względu na żarłoczność energetyczną i koszty ewentualnych napraw, przez co jest okrętem częściej propagandowym, niżeli faktycznym okrętem bojowym, który może zostać jednak użyty w ostateczności lub jako przykład pokazu siły. Jako jedyny jest w stanie w pojedynkę wykonać federacyjną dyrektywę "Force Omega". * Okręt wojenny klasy Katharsis (FTC) - okręt ten jest jednym z tych, który w ludziach z Imperium sieje grozę w sercach, a to tylko, iż dzieli on projekt z okrętami, które Imperium utraciło tysiące lat temu, a które obecnie są we władaniu heretyków. Katharsis został zbudowany na podstawie zdobycznych wraków okrętów heretyckich najeźdźców, które zostały następnie oczyszczone z plugastwa i przebadane, aż w następstwie odbudowane i zapisane jako nowe projekty. Okręt posiada standardowe uzbrojenie dla tego typu maszyn. * thumb|225x225pxOkręt wojenny klasy Progress (FTC) '''- najmniejszy z okrętów wojennych federacji, a także jedyny obecnie niemalże w pełni zbudowany dzięki jej technologii. Coś co niewątpliwie wyróżnia ten okręt to możliwość trybu niewidzialności, co przy połączeniu z wieloma potężnymi lancami świetlnymi, działami Gausser, macrodziałami, kilkoma generatorami pól próżniowych oraz lukami torpedowymi, a także to, ze jest najszybszą jednostką z tej klasy, sprawia ze jest dość potężna jednostka. Jednakże okręt ten jest pozbawiony lemiesza z przodu, a także w przeciwieństwie do innych bojowych statków posiadaja najsłabsze opancerzenie, co ostatecznie powoduje, że jest też z jednym łatwiejszych do zniszczenia po utracie osłon. * '''Okręt wojenny klasy Chancellor (STC) - federacyjny odpowiednik klasy Emperor * Okręt wojenny klasy Tolerance (STC) '- federacyjny odpowiednik klasy ''Retribution * 'Okret wojenny klasy Providence (STC) '- federacyjny odpowiednik klasy Apocalypse * '''Okret wojenny klasy Titania (STC) - federacyjny odpowiednik klasy Oberon * Wielki krążownik klasy Avenger (STC) '- ''nazwa bez zmian * 'Wielki krążownik klasy Forgivness (STC) '- federacyjny odpowiednik klasy Vengeance * '''Krążownik liniowy klasy Creation (STC) - federacyjny odpowiednik klasy Armageddon * Krążownik liniowy klasy Forgenax (STC) - federacyjny odpowiednik klasy Mars * Krążownik liniowy klasy Superior (STC) - federacyjny odpowiednik klasy Overlord * Krążownik klasy Selene (STC) - federacyjny odpowiednik klasy Lunar * Krążownik klasy Helios (STC) - federacyjny odpowiednik klasy Tyrant * Krążownik klasy Equinox (STC) '- federacyjny odpowiednik klasy ''Dominator * 'Lekki krązownik klasy Valiant (STC) '- federacyjny odpowiednik klasy Dauntless * 'Lekki krązownik klasy Defender (STC) '- federacyjny odpowiednik klasy Endeavour * 'Lekki krązownik klasy Endurance (STC) '- nazwa bez zmian * '''Fregata klasy Bonfire (STC) - federacyjny odpowiednik klasy Firestorm * Fregata klasy Escutcheon (STC) - federacyjny odpowiednik klasy Sword * Niszczyciel klasy Serpent (STC) - federacyjny odpowiednik klasy Cobra * Niszczyciel klasy Avesta (STC) - federacyjny odpowiednik klasy Falchion * Transportowiec Atlas (STC) '''- federacyjny odpowiednik imperialnego transportowca * '''Desantowiec klasy Shark (STC) - nazwa bez zmian * Bombowiec klasy Starhawk (STC) - nazwa bez zmian * Myśliwiec przechwytujący Burst (STC) - federacyjny odpowiednik imperialnego Fury Okręty należące do Federacji, zbudowane na wzór imperialnych, jednakże używane tylko przez pojedynczą frakcje jaką są federacyjne Walkirie. *'Barka bojowa klasy Forsvarer (STC) ' *'Krążkownik uderzeniowy klasy Storsvord (STC)' *'Fregata klasy Gudinne (STC)' *'Niszczyciel klasy Raskespyd (STC)' *'Transportowiec klasy Motvind (STC)' Obecnie znane klasy okrętów należących do Eldarów, które jak już wspomniano nie uległy poważniejszym modyfikacjom. * Okręt bojowy Void Stalker (brak danych) ' * '''Krążownik Shadow (brak danych) ' * 'Fregata Aconite (brak danych) ' * 'Niszczyciel Nightshade (brak danych) ' Lotnictwo * 'Xiphon (STC) '- * '''Thunderbolt (STC/FTC) - * Lightning (STC/FTC) * Marauder (STC/FTC) -''' * '''Nephilim (STC) - * Stormraven (STC) - * thumb|225pxWalkiria (STC/FTC) - tak jak i w przypadku większości, i tutaj na pierwszy rzut oka nie widać różnicy miedzy maszynami z Imperium, czy też Federacji. W obu państwach maszyny te wyglądają praktycznie tak samo. Różnica, jak zwykle tkwi w szczegółach technicznych. Walkirie federacyjne są lżejsze, a przez to szybsze i bardziej mobilne od imperialnych odpowiedników, nie musząc jednocześnie płacić ceny w wytrzymałości. Podobnie tak jak w Imperium federacja posiada kilka rodzajów tych maszyn, w których, oprócz standardowego modelu, wyszczególnić należy bombowce Walkiria Crusader, czy chociażby transportowce Walkira Squire, bądź też technologiczny eksperyment jakim jes Walkiria Chronos, o której jednak później. Walkirie zależnie od modelu posiadają standardowe uzbrojenie dla tych pojazdów. * Walkiria Chronos (FTC) - zwana też żartobliwie chronoskoczkiem, bądź przez tych co się wcześniej z nią nie spotkali "przeklętym znikającym plugastwem". O ile maszyny tej nie wyróżnia system uzbrojenia, który jest niemalże identyczny co w zwykłych Walkiriach, to czymś co na pewno ją wyróżnia jest zdolność do tak zwanych przeskoków, które zawdzięcza to systemowi generatorów miedzy-wymiarowych, powstałych na podstawie tych które zazwyczaj można spotkać wśród wyposażenia eldarskich wojowników aspektu Pająków Osnowy. Ze względu na to, ze Walkirie te skaczą na krótkie chwile w osnowę, są także wyposażone w mini generatory pól Gellera. Posiadanie dwóch generatorów wymusza jednak na tej maszynie zrezygnowanie z ładowności, jednak jest to koszt, który zwraca się w pełni, kiedy atakowana Walkiria, znika i nagle pojawia się w miejscu, w którym wróg się tego nie spodziewał. * Windhawk (FTC) '''- ten śmigłowiec bojowy zbudowany został na bazie Walkirii, co ewidentnie pokazuje jego kształt. Powstał jako tańsza i bardziej mobilna alternatywa, która jednak w porównaniu do samolotu jakim jest oryginał, płaci cenę w prędkości, co jednak nie oznacza, że jest maszyną wolną, jednakże wolniejszą na pewno od wspomnianej już Walkirii. Uzbrojenie Windhawka jest różne i często zależne od tego do jakiego jednostki tudzież regimentu został on przydzielony, jednak jego standardowym uzbrojeniem dwie pary działek laserowych umieszczone pod skrzydłami, po obu stronach śmigłowca. Załogę stanowi dwójka pilotów, pojemność ładunkowa jest mniejsza od tej z Walkirii. o prawie 1/3. * '''Thunderhawk (STC) - * Fire Raptor (STC) - * Harov (STC) - tak jak w przypadku każdego sprzętu, ktory dzieli historie z imperium tak samo jest i z Harovem. Nie różniący się za nadto od swojego imperialnego brata, posiada jednak lepsze lżejsze opancerzenie i tarcze pustki jako standardowe wyposażenie. Znane pojazdy powietrzne Eldarów. * Hemlock (brak danych) '- * '''Nightwing (brak danych) '- Pojazdy Wśród pojazdów występują podobne zabiegi jak w przypadku floty, albowiem wiele z nich jest tylko zmodernizowanymi wersjami imperialnych odpowiedników, inne zaś są całkowicie "nowymi" projektami, które zostały odnalezione już po separacji, dlatego tez otrzymały nazwę inną niż imperialna, bądź zostały stworzone poprzez rekombinacje technologi i posiadanych planów. * '''Super ciężki czołg Prismhammer (FTC) - Czołg ten prawdopodobnie jest pierwszą federacyjną próbą łączenia technologi obu ras jakimi są ludzie i Eldarzy, bazujący na planach Baneblade'a, Fellblade'a i Fire Prisma. Podwozie zostało zaczerpnięte bezpośrednio Baneblade, który został pozbawiony lufy głównego uzbrojenia, w zamian której, została zamontowana pierwsza para dział eldarskiego czołgu. Standardowo ruchoma wieżyczka Baneblade'a jest w Prismhammerze nieruchoma. Na górę, wieżyczki zamontowano, wieżyczkę strzelniczą podobną do tych z eldarskich czołgów na której umieszczona została kolejna para działek. Działka te są sprężone z ulepszonym mechanizmem z Fellblade'a. Całkowite uzbrojenie Prismhammera stanowią cztery działka jako bron główna, oraz podwójnie sprężone boltery na bocznych sponsonach, które w trzech pojazdach są zastąpione działkami laserowymi. * Tauros (STC) - Taurosy w Federacji mają te same role co ich odpowiedniki w Imperium, tak więc są z zasady pojazdami zwiadu oraz wsparcia, toteż, są podstawowym pojazdami nie tylko gwardii federacyjnej, ale też i Walkirii. W przeciwieństwie jednak do odpowiednika z imperium wykonany jest on równo wytrzymałego, jak lekkiego materiału jakim jest Spirital, toteż jest nieznacznie szybszy od swojego Imperialnego brata. Jako jeden z niewielu pojazdów militarnych, jest on udostępniony dla cywilnego użytku samoobronnego, który jednak polega na limitowaniu i sankcjonowaniu wydawania, nowych oraz używanych modeli tych pojazdów. * Rhino (STC) * Razorback (STC) * Hermes (FTC) - * Tsunami (STC/FTC) - * Predator Destructor (STC) * Predator Anihilator (STC) * Predator Conflagrator (STC/FTC) '''- * '''Predator Railstorm (STC/FTC) - * Tankraider (STC/FTC) - 'Jest to jeden z bliźniaczych projektów dla imperialnego Land Raidera. Samo STC Tankraidera zostało odnalezione w całości, jednak dane zapisane na nim były uszkodzone i pozwalały one na wybudowanie prawie całego pojazdu, jednak z brakiem górnej części opancerzenia (dachu). Mechanicus z Federacji nie mieli problemu z załataniem tego braku, przez co ostatecznie powstało również FTC tego pojazdu. Sam pojazd wygląda jak typowy imperialny Land Raider i pełni rolę ciężkiego oraz potężnego transportowca. Ze względu na swoje rozmiary, a także na to, ze nie przewozi on terminatorów, potrafi wziąć kilkunastu żołnierzy. * '''Starraider (STC/FTC) '-''' '''czołg ten był drugim pomysłem załatania dziurawego projektu Tankraidera. Czołg ten jednak w przeciwieńśtwie do swojego brata, ma ograniczony luk do przewozu osób, poświęcając miejsce na amunicje lub generator dla działka z wieżyczki, które to zostało do niego przeszczepione z mniejszego czołgu jakim jest Predator. Sam w sobie pełni rolę bardziej opancerzonego czołgu bojowego i nierzadko pojazdów dowódców kompanii pancernych. * '''Starraider Monsun (STC/FTC) - czołg ten jest wariantem Starraidera, który jednak zamiast wieżyczki Predatora, posiada wyrzutnie artyleryjskie podobne do tych używanych w czołgu model Tsunami, tyle, że większych rozmiarowo, dzięki czemu może prowadzić troszkę bardziej długotrwały ostrzał, przez co jednoczesnie spełnia swoją rolę jako pojazd wsparcia artyleryjskiego. * Baneblade (STC) '-' '''Baneblade jaki jest każdy widzi, a tak przynajmniej powinno być w teorii, tak samo jak inne cięzkie czołgi, federacyjny Baneblade, nie różni się zanadto od swojego imperialnego odpowiednika, no może po za tym, ze jest pojazdem lżejszym, wytrzymalszym, oraz troszkę bardziej dopracowanym względem swojego współczesnego imperialnego odpowiednika. Spełnia tą samą rolę co w imperialnych armiach. * '''Fellblade (STC) - * Ordinatus (STC) -''' * '''Nemean Xavier (STC) - * Nymphe Katleya (STC) - * Basilisk (STC) Eldarskie pojazdy opancerzone * Falcon (brak danych) '- * '''Fire Prism (brak danych) '- * 'Wave Serpent (brak danych) '- * '''Vyper (brak danych) - * Cobra (brak danych) - * Hornet (brak danych) '''- Maszyny kroczące * '''Sentinel (STC) * Ironstrider (STC) * Onager (STC) * Colapse (FTC) - wycofujące się wojska Dominium Tau, pozostawiły po sobie wiele, jak im się wydawało i tak już bezużytecznego albowiem zniszczonego sprzętu, który przez imperialnych ludzi tak zostałby potraktowany. Jednak trafił on nie na Imperium, a na Federacje, Mechanicus zdobywszy tyle materiałów, zaczęli eksperymentować i próbować montować je w całość, wypełniając czasami elementy wedle własnego widzi-mi-się. Ostatecznie, dzięki drobnej pomocy techników Kumihan, powstał niespełna pięciometrowy Colapse, a dokładniej Colapse Mechanicus KM1-C3. Można rzecz, że maszyna ta, jest federacyjnym odpowiednikiem Crisisa Tau. Jeśli chodzi o uzbrojenie Colapse'a to standardowo się na nie składa podwójnie sprężone działko pulsowe trzymane w lewej dłoni, oraz ostrze fazowe trzymane w dłoni prawej, jednakże zdarza się, że piloci dzierżą po parze broni tego samego typu. Podobnie do Crisisa posiada on system plecaka odrzutowego. * Sentoki (FTC) - "starszy brat" Colapse, mocniejszy i potężniejszy. To jego elementów użyto aby dokończyć Colapse. Maszyna należąca głownie do Kumihan, jednak jego plany zostały zapisane w rekordach federacyjnych. * ' magna - po2. spręzonymegabolter, dwa działka termiczne.png magna działolaserowe-termiczne, megabolter.png magna3-dc-40thdieron.png magna4.png magna5.png Magna (FTC)' - ostatnia z federacyjnych maszyn kroczących, która nie nosi miana tytana. W porównaniu do Colapse i Sentokiego najmniej mobilna (nie znaczy, że wolna), jednak nadrabia to cięższym wytrzymalszym pancerzem. Obecnie nie znana jest historia powstania tych maszyn. Standardowym uzbrojeniem tej maszyny są działka megaboltowe bądź laserowe montowane na przedramionach, oraz działo lub działa termiczne, wyrzutni rakiet bliskiego zasięgu, montowane na specjalnych chwytakach pod "pachami". Sama maszyna pozbawione jest jakichkolwiek tarcz. Jednak Magna przystosowany jest także dzięki humanoidalnym kształtom oraz dłoniom do trzymania powiększanych specjalnie dlań przystosowanych dział laserowych, karabinów boltowych, działek gatlinga. Zdarza się też, że zostaje on wyposażany w miecze łańcuchowe, czy na przykład energo-nakładki przypominające rękawice. Bron taka jednak jest dużo słabsza od używanej w rycerzach. Niestety, broń nie sprężona bezpośrednio z modelem, wymusza demontaż, pewnych elementów tego robota, co z kolei przekłada się na jego możliwości samoobrony, przy utraceniu takiej broni w walce, dlatego też ten przywilej mają piloci mający już duże doświadczenie w walce i pilotażu tego robota. * Warhound Nova (STC/FTC) - * Reaver Nova (STC/FTC) '- * '''Wraithknight (brak danych) '- Bierna technologia bojowa Wypisywanie każdej posiadanej wiedzy z tej dziedziny mogło by być zbyt długą listą, zawierającą zarówno eldarskie jak i imperialne projekty dostępne do czasu zamknięcia sektora przez burze osnowy (do M33), dlatego zostaną wymienione te unikalne dla Arcanusa. * 'Działo Starfury (STC/FTC) '- Potężna okrętowa lanca laserowa o ekstremalnie wielkiej sile ognia i zasięgu, który przyćmiewa działo Nova w swojej niszczycielskiej naturze, a która jest w stanie zignorować prawie każdy typ tarczy i obrony, jednakże taka potęga niesie za sobą poważny problem energetyczny, albowiem wytworzenie tak silnej wiązki, wymusza posiadanie wielkiej ilości generatorów, przez co jedynym obecnie okrętem posiadającym to działo jest Liberatus. * '''Działo Gausser (FTC) - inaczej nazywane działem szynowym lub działem elektromagnetycznym, której zasadą działania jest przyspieszenie pocisku do ekstremalne ponaddźwiękowej prędkości. Technologia tego typu, nie była dobrze znana Novus Mechanicus, jednak w pewnym momencie zaczęli oni badać jej szczątki osiągając pewne podstawy, jednak aż do konfrontacji z Tau, technologia tej broni była niepraktyczna. Zastosowanie technologi akceleracji z broni tau z połączeniem podstaw wybadanych przez Mechanicus spowodowało powstanie właśnie technologii działa Gausser, technologia ta została użyta jako autonomiczne działa obrony planetarnej, w mniejszej skali jako główne działo w czołgach Predator Railstorm, czy też w najmniejszej skali w snajperskich karabinach szynowych. * Tarcza Hexagon (STC) - niewiele jest wiadomo o historii, budowie i szczegółach działania tej tarczy, albowiem Mechanicus, wciąż badają jej niuanse (faktycznie Mechanicus potrafi zbudować generator tej tarczy, jednak jest ona nie opłacalna, bądź nie działa na taką skale jak oryginalna, toteż wykorzystywana jest ona bardziej do napraw obecnie działających generatorów). Jedyna obecnie w pełni działająca tarczą jest ta nad stolicą Federacji, a i samo jej uruchomienie było dość przypadkowe podczas naprawy pierścienia. Jedną wiadomą rzeczą jest ta, ze tarcza okalająca Anquiro jest tarczą niemalże absolutną, która bez problemu jest w stanie wytrzymać nawet potężny zmasowany atak różnorakiego rodzaju, a także zatrzymać i zniszczyć szarżujący okręt. Jednak tarcza ma pewną wadę, albowiem nie może ona otoczyć swoich generatorów przez co zostawia kilkuset metrowe dziury w poszyciu w okolicach pierścienia, które zostały "wypełnione" "słabszymi" tarczami jonowymi i próżniowymi, a także to, że zmasowany atak może spowodować nieznaczne odsłonięcie biegunów planety. Same "dziury" są jednak traktowane jako bramy pomiędzy pierścieniem i powierzchnią planety a flotą, w przypadku, gdy tarcza jest uruchomiona. Tarcza Hexagon zazwyczaj jest zdezaktywowana, ze względu na utrudnienia jakie niesie w komunikacji oraz transporcie, uruchomienie jej i pełne naładowanie zajmuje około 24-36 terrańskich godzin, ale może potrwać to krócej, jeśli skieruje się do generatorów większą ilość mocy, kosztem pozostałej zabudowy, czy też skupi się na wybranych generatorach, przyspieszając ładowanie na obszarach potrzebujących szybszej ochrony. Broń Tak samo, jak w biernej technologii bojowej, żeby ograniczyć niepotrzebną i prawdopodobnie zbyt długa listę zawierającą projekty broni zarówno imperialne jak i eldarskie, lista została ograniczona tylko do tych unikalnych dla federacji. * Ostrze fazowe Lightblade (STC/FTC) - zasada działania tego ostrza jest bardzo prosta, albowiem właściwe ostrze jest tyko i wyłącznie skoncentrowaną wiązka energii, z jedynym materialnym elementem jakim jest rękojeść czy też . Obecnie (tj. M41) jednak broń ta potrzebuje dość dużych zapasów energii, więc jest używana jako broń "biała" w maszynach typu Colapse. Jedyna posiadana wersja kompaktowa należy do Andro tziBorgia. * Ostrza energetyczno-psioniczne Jeedhay (FTC) - tworzone i wykorzystywane przez Strażników Federacji, stanowią jedną z najniebezpieczniejszych broni we wszechświecie. Ostrze jest dość skomplikowane w swej budowie, przez co trudne w konstrukcji, jest to jednak rekompensowane jego skutecznością. Jedyną materialną częścią ostrza jest jego rękojeść, w której centrum znajduje się kryształ Esharii, który pełni zarówno funkcje źródła energii, jak i generatora ostrza właściwego. Dalej znajdują się dwa niewielkie generatory, tarcz jonowych i pól siłowych, po jednym na każdą stronę ostrza. Rękojeści zwieńczają ogniwa skupiające. Energia emitowana przez kryształ Esharii zasila generatory tarcz w mieczu, których energia w większości wydostaje się z rękojeści, jednak spora jej część wędruje wzdłuż ostrza, a gdy dociera to ogniw skupiających, po obu stronach, pojawiają się dwa, bardzo wszechstronne ostrza. Stałe ich utrzymywanie kosztuje jednak sporo energii, więc ostrza te są w większości krótkie. Istnieją też wersje pojedyncze, skupiające całą moc kryształu na tylko jednej stronie. * thumb|225x225pxKarabin pulsowy (FTC) '- karabin ten jest kolejnym osiągnięciem "złomiarskiego" podejścia Novus Mechanicus. Wiele pozostawionych przez żołnierzy Dominium karabinów, czy to całych czy też uszkodzonych nie mogło zostać tak pozostawione, pozbierane w miarę możliwości, często rozbierane, badane i składane na nowo pozwoliły na opracowanie wersji tych karabinów dla wojsk Federacji. Jednak nie odniosły wielkiego sukcesu w gwardii i obecnie są robione w mniejszych ilościach i zazwyczaj na specjalne zamówienie. Broń korzysta z identycznych pakietów energetycznych co laserowe karabiny gwardii. Broń posiada dwa tryby i są to; zwykły karabin - strzelający seriami pocisków o mniejszych obrażeniach, lub "rozłożony" karabin wyborowy, który podczas rozkładana automatycznie przełącza się w tryb pojedynczego strzału o potężniejszych obrażeniach. * '''Karabin szynowy ' Stosunki polityczne Siły zbrojne Siły zbrojne Federacji Arcanusa są bardzo różnorodne, zarówno ze względu na ogromną liczbę podgatunków ludzkich jak i wszechstronności jaką musi posiadać tak mały sektor, aby móc skutecznie bronić się przed każdym zagrożeniem. Gwardia Federacyjna "Jesteśmy tylko zwykłymi ludźmi, którzy tak samo jak inni obawiają o swoje życie i bliskich, którzy tak samo jak inni boja się śmierci... I właśnie dlatego jesteśmy tymi, którymi jesteśmy, albowiem ten strach i obawy przekuwamy w odwagę i chęci do słusznej walki o przyszłość naszej Federacji." -'' Najwyższy Generał vonDante Gwardia Federacyjna zwana nieraz też Wielką Armia Federacji, z czego z kolei pochodzi żartobliwe określenie Waffe, wzięte od skrótu W.A.F. jest podstawową najliczniejsza jednostką militarną całej federacji, której mniejsze lub większe liczebnie oddziały znajdują się na każdym jej świecie. Gwardia Federacyjna, jest także jedną z bardziej uniwersalnych armii, z regimentami przeszkolonymi do walk w różnych warunkach zależnych od rodzaju planety. W przeciwieństwie do imperialnego odpowiednika, Gwardia Federacyjna nie jest tak rozciągnięta na wielu frontach, co też powoduje, ze pojedynczy wojownik z Waffe, jest dużo lepiej wyposażony (duża pula różnej broni nieraz nie dostępna dla szeregowego w Imperium, a także pełniejszy pancerz, zbliżony wyglądem do imperialnych Kasrskinów) i wyszkolony, aniżeli jego pobratymca z Imperium. Armia Federacji posiada też dużo lepszy i stosunkowo liczniejszy sprzęt, na który składa się chociażby kilkadziesiąt maszyn z rodziny Baneblade. Jednak te maszyny to nie jedyne jakie Waffe ma na swoim wyposażeniu, albowiem do rąk gwardzistów trafia wiele pojazdów z technologicznej gamy jakie posiada Federacja. Eldarskie Oddziały Wsparcia ''"Nasi pobratymcy zabijają i giną w bezsensownej wojnie z kimś kogo moglibyśmy uznać za młodsze galaktyczne rodzeństwo, my woleliśmy obrać inną ścieżkę, pragniemy pomagać i chronić, a także być chronieni, bo tak powinna postępować rodzina, nawet jeśli nie ma w niej więzów krwi..." - ''Autrarcha ''Dayirraithan Kiamelann Osiedlenie się Eldarów w Federacji, oraz powolna asymilacja, spowodowała zmiany w ścieżkach Eldarskich wojowników - ograniczono ścieżki, które narażają Eldarów na niepotrzebne niebezpieczeństwo (Pająk Osnowy), a wiele z standardowych jednostek przeszło swoiste "modernizacje", jak na przykład obrońcy, którzy obecnie są eldarskimi - można wręcz powiedzieć - komandosami o wyszkoleniu równym gwardzistom Federacji, a nie tak jak ma to miejsce na innych światostatkach - przeszkolonymi cywilami. W Eldarskich Oddziałach Wsparcia nadal istnieją oddziały danych ścieżek takich jak Banshee, Łowców, Szturmowych Jastrzębi czy też Ognistych Feniksów, etc. Tak samo w dużej mierze oddziały te korzystają z wsparcia eldarskich pojazdów takich jak Vyper, Falcon, Fire Prism i innych. Jedynym z czego Eldarskie Oddziały Wsparcia nie korzystają, lub korzystają rzadko to oddziały Upiorów, albowiem uważają, iż nie potrzebują wsparcia kogoś kto już oddał swe życie, i teraz powinien odpoczywać. Chodzi tu głownie o używanie maszyn sterowanych tylko i wyłącznie poprzez dusze Eldarów, albowiem maszyny "łączone" (tj. Eldar i kamień z duszą zmarłego) dalej są w "powszechnym" użyciu. Skitarii Novus Mechanicus "''Pod tym jednym względem nie różnimy się od naszych "braci" z Imperium... my też, tak jak oni, zabijemy za technologię... Szkoda tylko, że Ci głupcy robią to, tylko dla dawno zagubionej i niepewnej wiedzy ludzkości, zamykając swe i tak ograniczone myślenie na technologię obcych..." - ''komandos Skitarii o kodowym oznaczeniu FSCL-73275 Chociaż w teorii Skitarii Federacji nie specjalnie różnią się od swych braci z imperium patrząc na ich wygląd, to o tyle posiadanym całościowo uzbrojeniem już owszem. Inna jest również doktryna tej armii. Jeśli chodzi o posiadane uzbrojenie, to oddziały te posiadają większość dostępnych dla Skitarii planów broni i pojazdów (która istniały już w imperium, aż do późnego M33). Jednak największą różnicą jest cel jaki przyświeca Skitarii z Federacji - albowiem o ile ich bracia z Imperium zrobią wszystko i zniszczą wszystko, aby dojść do dawno zapomnianych ludzkich technologii, to o tyle, Ci z Federacji, często odpuszczą nie widząc sensu w tak ciężkim przeprawianiu się przez wroga. Ponadto, o ile imperialne Mechanicus z niepokojem i pogardą spogląda na jakikolwiek sprzęt Xenos co przekłada się również na imperialne Skitarii, to armie federacyjnego Novus Mechanicus, często robią tak aby zdobyć jak najwięcej "xeno-złomu" do badań nad technologią. Walkirie x Pomniejsze oddziały wsparcia x Historia - kalendarium Mroczna Era Technologii '''Data nieznana - Ludzkość zaczyna zdobywać galaktykę, pierwsze statki kolonistów docierają na tereny obecnego Arcanusa - skolonizowane zostaje pierwsze siedem planet sektora: Anquiro Secundo, Anquiro Tertio, Anquiro Quatro, Avestaria, Immotruia, Tenebris, Kaoria oraz jedna, Kitsu-eria na obecnych terenach zwanych Wysuniętym Przylądkiem. Data nieznana - W ciągu następnych kilkuset lat skolonizowane zostają kolejne planety. Data nieznana- Na kilku planetach, rozpoczynają się badania nad genomem człowieka, powstaje rasa Avestarian powodując, iż jest to druga zwierzęca rasa podludzi na tych terenach. Jednocześnie Anquiro Tertio oraz Anquiro Quatro zostają przemianowane odpowiednio na Forgenax oraz Telares. Data nieznana '- rozpoczyna się budowa pierścienia nad Anquiro, która trwa 250 lat. Sztuczny pierścień staje się jednym z piękniejszych, widowiskowych oraz bardziej zaawansowanych wytworów ludzkiej ręki. '''Data nieznana '- Eldarzy mając roszczenia terytorialne i surowcowe najeżdżają tereny obecnego sektora od zachodnio południowej strony kończąc swój marsz dopiero na Etheris, utracone zostaje siedem planet administracyjnych. Po kilku latach ówczesna Federacja, ogłasza kompanie mającą na celu odzyskanie planet. Po wielu ciężkich walkach planety ostatecznie odzyskano, jednak nie wiadomo, czy były jeszcze jakieś warunki pokoju. '''Data nieznana - rozpoczyna się bunt Ludzi z Żelaza, większość ludzkości z planet ulega eksterminacji, tylko kilka planet było wstanie oprzeć się, dawnym sługom. Zależnie od planety ludzkość popada w różne zacofanie technologiczne i społeczne. Anquiro, Leonore, Oracion oraz Kitsu-eria popadają w różne rodzaje feudalizmu. Na Avestarii przeżywa tylko avestariańskia cześć populacji, która dziczeje w czasie. Forgenax i Moriadin ulegają poważnym zniszczeniom, technologicznie cofają się do okresu zwanego na Terrze rewolucją przemysłową. Immotruia staje się śmiertelna gorącą pustynną planetą pełną ludzkich nomadów, podobnie jest na Yukenixie, tyle, że tam panuje śnieg, mróz i lodowe zamiecie. Epoka Walk Data nieznana '''- ludzie z Moriadinu, mozolnie i problematycznie rozwijają swoją technologię na tyle, że mogą z powrotem wyruszyć w kosmos, jednakże pozbawieni napędu osnowiańskiego nie oddalają się za bardzo od swojej planety. Podczas tego okresu na Anquiro zostaje zapoczątkowany dumny ród, który w czasie kilku pokoleń, jednoczy planetę. Duma rodu sięga granic pychy albowiem od tego momentu zaczynają się nazywać rodem Drugiej Ziemii (sama Ziemia znana z niewielu ocalonych i pozostałych informacji jest dla ludzi legendą), później znanych jako Terra Secundi, co zostaje niedługo skrócone do terSecundi. Na Leonore i Oracionie dalej trwają walki o władze, podobnie jest na Kitsu-erii, jednak tam wojna przyjmuje wymiar religijny. Na Immotruii oraz Yukenixie ludzie walczą z przyrodą i przeciwko sobie, aby przeżyć. '''Data nieznana - na ocalałych planetach dochodzi do narastania opowieści i legend o obecności ludzi o nadobnym wyglądzie i spiczastych uszach, którzy ratowali wielu niewinnych z opresji, znikając równie szybko jak się pojawili - późniejsze kroniki Arcanusa łączą to z pierwszą działalnością Kiam-Lir na tych terenach. Epoka Imperium M30 - Imperator jednoczy Ziemie, powstaje zalązek Imperium, władca ludzkości wchodzi w sojusz z Marsem, powstaje Astronomican oraz zostaje ogłoszona Wielka Krucjata, Pod koniec M30 Imperium zakłada pierwsze kolonie na "zachodnich" rubieżach sektora, ponownie zasiedlając bezludne od tysiącleci planety. Powstaje Imperialny posterunek zwany później Podsektorem Deos. Nie długo potem skolonizowane lub ponownie i odkryte zostają pozostałe planety z Anquiro na czele. Imperator osobiście odwiedza planetę i jest pod wrażeniem niemalże idealnego, chociaż feudalnego społeczeństwa. Krótki okres później wyznacza ród terSecundi jako regentów mających opiekować się tym sektorem, przez co skrycie zraza do siebie niektóre z pozostałych rodów z innych planet. Zarządzenie to jednak nie obejmuje planet należących od niedawna do Adeptus Mechanicus, to jest Forgenaxu, Moriadinu oraz Seis, które też na dość duże skupisko tego typu planet niedaleko siebie otrzymują kopie dużej większości STC. Ostatecznie granice tych terenów rozrastają się do linii Agricult - Nogyo - Hivert - Kaoria. Dalszą ekspansję zatrzymuje jednak wybuch wojny domowej spowodowanej przez zdradę najukochańszego z synów Imperatora. M31 '- Wybucha Herezja Horusa, Imperium płonie ogniem wojny domowej, konflikt dochodzi również do terenów sektora, i chociaż większa część pozostaje lojalna Imperatorowi i Imperium, to wiele rodów, oraz kilka planet staje po stronie Horusa - planetą taką jest chociażby Immotruia, która dzięki Imperium odzyskała splendor dawnych czasów, jednak większość jej mieszkańców miała żal o to, że to oni nie są najważniejszą planetą sektora. Toczą się bitwy o ważniejsze planety, pierwszą ofiarą zdrajców pada Tenebris, który po otrzymaniu ultimatum, odrzuca je, przez co w efekcie planeta zostaje zbombardowana bombami wirusowymi. Wirus zabija większość społeczności, a sporą cześć z ocalonych mutuje w bezrozumne potwory oraz zmusza tych zdrowych z nich do zamieszkania w podziemnych jaskiniach. Jest to też ostania ze znanych relacji z tej planety. Na Immotruii dochodzi do częstych walk - nieliczni lojaliści, walczą z przeważającą ilością zdrajców, przegrywając walkę za walką i bitwę za bitwą, ostatecznie zepchnięci zostają oni do ostatniego lojalistycznego bastionu zwanego jako Traiom - w którym to okazuje się być przechowywana potężna broń. Lojaliści bez namysłu używają jej, za co płacą srogą cenę, albowiem przeliczają jej siłę rażenia a także tracą kontrolę nad samą bronią przez co ta nie dość ze niszczy zdrajców, to także zabiera ze sobą lojalistów i całe życie na planecie, sprawiając iż staje się ona martwą i zdezelowaną skałą pośród przestrzeni kosmicznej. Niestety brak jakichkolwiek świadków, którzy mogli by poświadczyć od zwycięstwie którejś ze stron powoduje, iż planeta przez późniejsze lata popada w zapomnienie. Imperator pokonuje swojego syna i koniec końców całą rebelia zaczyna się sypać, resztki armii oraz floty imperialnej w sektorze zaczyna się reorganizować oraz atakować oraz wspierać lojalistów w wypieraniu i pokonywaniu ostatnich rebelianckich bojówek. Dochodzi do ostatnich starć na orbitach planet - ostatnie znane bitwy to te nad Edenią, zwaną później Seavą, oraz Paradisią, Obie są efektem pościgu za uciekającymi zdrajcami, i obie mają podobny przebieg - nad Edenią zostaje zestrzelony okręt na pokładzie którego znajdowały się głowice z wirusem. Sam okręt gubiąc elementy ostatecznie wpada do morza. Nad Paradisią jednak zostaje poważnie uszkodzony a w następstwie zestrzelony imperialny okręt, który spadając gubi wiele elementów poszycia, zanim ostatecznie rozbija się na powierzchni. Zostaje wydany rozkaz zaprzestania pościgu, a zdrajcy opuszczają ostatecznie tereny sektora. Koniec końców wojna domowa się kończy, jednak jej bilans dla Arcanusa jest dość przykry albowiem ludność sektoru skurczyła się niemalże o siedemdziesiąt procent, całkowitemu lub prawie całkowitemu zniszczeniu lub jak się później okaże początkowemu splugawieniu uległo ponad sześc administracyjnie ważnych planet, z czego jedna z nich byłą także ważnym punktem komunikacyjnym, ze względu na swoje centralne położenie. '''M31 '- Imperium się otrząsa, a wraz z nim jego tereny, także Arcanus - jednak zniszczony wojną robi to mozolnie. W między czasie na Edenii dochodzi do rozszczelnienia głowic z wirusem, ten pozbawiony katalizatora w postaci wybuchu, oraz poddany wpływowi rozpuszczalnika jakim jest woda, rozprzestrzenia się po planecie, nie będąc jednak tak śmiercionośnym jak było to na Tenebrisie. Rajska planeta jednak z czasem zamienia się w bagnistą planetę pełną moczar i niebezpiecznych zwierząt i roślin, wielu ludzi umiera na nieznaną chorobę. Sektor mający swoje problemy zamyka planetę i poddaje ją kwarantannie skazując nieliczną ludzkość na męczarnie i śmierć w samotności. 'M32 '- Większość z dawnych terenów powoli się odradza i osiąga stan bliski temu sprzed Herezji, postępuje poszerzanie terenów o kolejne planety przez co skolonizowane zostały światy takie jak Jeagerhive, Saruneshi oraz Lunari, oraz bliźniacze planety z Grupy Geminius. W sektorze pojawiają się pierwsze, niegroźne jednak z początku burze spaczni, które jednak z czasem zaczynają się rozrastać, odgradzając sektor od jego "południowej" strony. Dochodzi do coraz częstszych incydentów, w których świadkowie prawdopodobnie widzieli Eldarów w beżowych zbrojach, oraz symbolice płonącego serca. 'M33 '- Burze spaczni rozrastają się w niebotyczny sposób, tworząc niespotykaną wcześniej anomalie i ostatecznie zamykając w połowie milennium sektor w swego rodzaju bańce, ponadto burze spaczni tworzą odnogi pochłaniając niektóre z planet sektora. Planetami tymi są: Tenebris, Ieno, Kaoria, Saruneshi, Selunath oraz Mortes, ponadto odnoga tego dziwnego tworu pochłania Kitsu-erię. Epoka Izolacji '''M33-M34 - Wiele z okrętów próbuje przebić się przez barierę, jak nie trudno się domyślić próby spełzają na niczym, kiedy zdesperowani ludzie próbują wszystkiego. W efekcie zniszczeniu ulega wiele statków, a jeszcze więcej uznaje się za zaginione. M34 '- w sektorze rozpadają się imperialne więzi, a niedługo po tym ostatecznie rozpada się imperialne zarządzanie, tworząc kilka quasi państw na terenie sektora. Mechanicus zrywają stosunki z resztą sektora, a niedługo po tym rozpoczyna się tam herezja, która w niedługim czasie zmieni całkowicie oblicze kultu. Mechanicus atakują kilka z planet, chcąc odzyskać do badań swoją technologie - co kończy się stratami w ludziach i utratą dużej ilości sprzętu, na planetach które posiadały jego po-herezyjne resztki. '''M34-35 '- formuje się ostatecznie nowy kult zwany od teraz Adeptus Mechanicus Novus lub Novus Mechanicus, który skupia się bardziej na tworzeniu i ulepszaniu technologii, aniżeli na jej szukaniu.Na Anquiro rodzi się jak się później okaże ostatni męski potomek rodu terSecundi, który niedługo po tym wchodzi w związek z dziewczyną znikąd - Katleyą, która jak się później okazuje jest ocaloną biologiczną potomkinią imperatora, która przez lata, aż od czasów herezji jej starszego brata-patriarchy ukrywała się na powierzchni planety. '080.M35 '- następuje ocieplenie stosunków z Mechanicus z Forgenaxa, jednak dalekie są one od bliskiej współpracy, jednak pozwalają na powolne zaopatrywanie się w minimalną ilość nowego sprzętu. Xavier terSecundi orzeka początek odbudowy dawnej świetności, a Katleya go wspiera przy tym. Całkowicie odzyskane zostają planety Agricola, Etheris, Arians, Telares, Paradisia, na Yukenixie oraz Seavie powstają posterunki. Zostaje utworzone nowe państwo, nazywane od teraz Dominium terSecundi. '139.M35 '- Do tego okresu, Dominium rozrosło się o kolejne planety, takie jak Solation, Nogyo, Essereat, Scaria, Arians, Agroya, Casus, Oracion, Leonore oraz Seis i Bellum, powodując ze wszystkie planety Mechanicus znajdują się na obrzeżach terenów Dominium, a stolice obu lezą obok siebie. Mechanicus czując się zagrożeni podpisują traktat z Dominium, który faktycznie jest paktem o nie o agresji. Na Anquiro rodzą się potomkinie rodu, które jak się później okaże, zatrzęsą w posadach nie tylko sektorem ale i sąsiednimi państwami. '149.M35 '- na terenie całego Dominium coraz częściej dochodzi do zamachów terrorystycznych, których celem stają się zazwyczaj placówki administracyjne, w całość wydaje się być zamieszana duża cześć elity arystokratycznej. Chociaż śledztwa trwają nie przynoszą one ostatecznych rezultatów. Jedynym bezpiecznym miejscem są planety Secundianu - pod-sektora w którym znajdują się stolice. '152.M35 '- prawda ostatecznie wychodzi na jaw - wielu z arystokratów chcąc rządzić samodzielnie, w zamian za armie i błogosławieństwo oddało się mrocznym bóstwom. Najbardziej fanatycznym z takich jest Markiz Tiratiori z Etheris, dochodzi do otwartej wojny domowej - zwanej później Pierwszą Inwazją Chaosu, która kończy się ostatecznie oblężeniem Anquiro. Następuje pierwsza bitwa na szeroką skalę, zwaną później Bitwą o Pierścień, którą niestety obrońcy przegrywają a wraki statków dewastują relikt a także spadają na planetę powodując ostrzał i mordując wiele z ludności planety-ula. Zwycięstwo zdrajców otwiera furtkę do desantu na planetę. Armie Dominium są w rozsypce, albowiem i tam znalazło się tam wielu heretyków, których trzeba było spacyfikować, nie licząc tego, że wiele z pozostałych części armii walczyło ze zmiennym skutkiem przeciwko bojówkom renegatów na innych planetach. Mechanicus z nieznanych powodów, całkowicie ignoruje prośbę o pomoc. Miasta stolicy zostają zdobywane jedno za drugim, aż do czasu kiedy dochodzą do ufortyfikowanej Rexalii - najważniejszego miasta planety, w którym, też znajduje się też zabudowa pałacowa. Jak się okazuje miasto staje się kamieniem dla kosy jakim są niezmordowane heretyckie armie. Pełne sprzętu i różnych działek broni się prawie przez cztery miesiące, aż do czasu kiedy spośród zdrajców wyłaniają się czarnoksiężnicy, którzy chcąc skończyć tę szopkę w niedługim czasie, otwierają portal z którego wychodzą różnej maści demony na czele których stoi Mrkat'all - krwiopijec Khorne'a - demon nie mając sobie za nic ostrzał dochodzącego z miasta szarżuje wściekle a następnie tworzy wyłom w murach miasta, które to w krótkim czasie zalane zostaje demonami i heretykami. Wierne wojska coraz bardziej spychane są od ostatnich dzielnic i wokół pałacu. Osobiście dowodzący wojskami Xavier terSecundi ginie, a morale armii upada. Wielu z wojowników ratuje się ucieczką do ostatniego bastionu jakim jest pałac, ale na niewiele się to zdaje. Koniec wydaje się bliski, aż do pojawienia się kogoś, kto mógłby być dopiero na końcu uznany za wybawców - Eldarów. Ci pojawiając się znikąd, powodują dezorientacje wojsk heretyków, a prorocy używający swoich umiejętności skutecznie utrudniają walkę zdrajcom. Krwiopijca jedna za nic ma to co dzieje się po za murami i szarżuje wściekle na zamek wyczuwając tam troje potężnych psionicznie istot. Dociera w końcu do pomieszczeń gdzie znajduje się Katleya wraz z córkami. Matka staje w obronie córek, jednak nie będąc wielce wyszkolona w walce, ani też psioniźmie, mimo posiadanej potęgi nie stanowi praktycznie żadnego wyzwania dla demona, doprowadzona do ostateczności stara się skupić energie aby poświęcając się zniszczyć demona - odnosi to tylko nieznaczny skutek, Katleya ginie, nie potrafiąc kontrolować energii w taki sposób jaki chciała, wyrządzając demonowi nieznaczne szkody w postaci oderwania lewej górnej części tułowia wraz z ręką. Ten traumatyczny widok i bezcelowe poświecenie matki doprowadza Anastasyę na skraj szaleńczego obłędu, Layla natomiast wygląda jak żywa lalka bez uczuć, która straciła kontakt z otoczeniem. Wściekły i ranny demon chcąc zarżnąć obie siostry zbliża się, jednak Anastasya wpada w szał, a jej zdolności psioniczne ujawniają się... Gniew, złość, pogarda, i wszystkie uczucia które dzierży Nastya oraz chęć ochrony samej siebie i siostry powodują wytworzenie potężnego słupa ognia, który zaczyna wypadać demona, który powinien być na doń odporny, Jednak demon nie może sobie z tym poradzić i w efekcie zostaje ostatecznie pokonany i wygnany, ginąc w olbrzymim filarze ognia. W międzyczasie heretyckie wojska zostają rozdzielone i wiele z nich zmuszone do odwrotu do najbliższego zdobytego miasta, a do Rexalii wkraczają eldarskie siły. Bitwa o stolice rozpoczyna się na nowo, siostry dochodzą do siebie i wiedząc, ze cały ciężar dowodzenia spada na ich barkach, reorganizują resztki żołnierzy i przygotowują kruche kontruderzenie, jednak morale wojaków podbudowane tym, że ich ciężki i straczeńczy wysiłek nie poszedł na marne walczą tak fanatycznie jak nigdy dotąd. Wspierani przez eldarów z Kiam-Lir oraz ich maszyny odbijają ostatecznie miasto, jednak do końca wojny daleka droga. "My synowie Leonore, rycerze Arcanusa, my z rodu Leondarów, oraz Ci którzy za autonomie przysięgli wierność rodowi terSecundi prosimy o wybaczenie, albowiem spóźniona była nasza reakcja na taką niesprawiedliwość, teraz prosimy o wykorzystanie nas jako młota na przebiegłego wroga, który krył się wśród naszych braci, aby ukarać go raz na wieki" Jak się okazuje, później ród Leondarów jest kolejną siłą która pojawia się nad stolicą. wojska o błękitno-żółtych barwach otwierają kolejny front tworząc wyrwę we wymęczonej oblężeniem flocie heretyków. Nastya która z trudem się z nimi kontaktuje, nakazuje im nie atakowanie pomagających Xenos, aż dopóki nie będą stanowić realnego zagrożenia. Resztki sił Dominium na Anquiro, Eldarzy z Kiam Lir i wojska Leonore, prowadząc walki na własną rękę ostatecznie odbijają większość miast planety, odnosząc jednak wspólne zwycięstwo w bitwie o Lepanterię. Planeta zostaje odzyskana, wielu z pojmanych heretyków rozstrzelane jak zwierzyna bez praw, Eldarzy jednak znikają tak samo szybko jak się pojawili, pozostawiając jednak jak się później okaże ciężko rannych lub martwych. Planeta jak całe niedawne Dominium leży w gruzach. Chociaż z małymi wyjątkami planety zachowały wierność, to zniszczenia były zbyt ogromne i ostatecznie skurczyło się ono do samego pod-sektora, nie potrafiąc utrzymać administracyjnie pozostałych światów. '''153-162.M35 - Anastasya usilnie próbuje się skontaktować z Eldarami. Koniec, końców udaje się to jej dzięki "pojmanym" i wyleczonym Eldarom i pewnej ilości odzyskanych kamieni dusz, Nastya wraz Laylą dzięki kontaktowi, poznają podstawę kultury eldarskiej. Następuje zaciśnięcie relacji, a w zamian za przyjaźń i przyszłą chęć pomocy, Eldarzy otrzymują na własność planetę oraz autonomie, która okaże się później pierwszą enklawą nie czysto ludzkich przedstawicieli nie powstałej jeszcze Federacji Arcanus. 190-191.M35 '- odbudowana armia Dominium, wspierane przez wojowników z Kiam-Lir oraz Leonore, pierwszy raz używają pajęczego traktu i lądują na powierzchni Forgenaxu. Dochodzi do krótkich wygranch przez wojska koalicji potyczek i bitew, które jednak mają cel bardziej propagandowy niż faktycznej inwazji. Od tego czasu Mechanicus staraja się tkwić w dobrych stosunkach z odradzającym się Dominium. '''202.M35 '- chociaż od kontaktu i zaciśniecia relacji z Eldarami mineło niespełna troszkę ponad pół wieku, do życia pozostaje powołany nowy twór państwowy zwany uwcześnie Triumwiratem Szlachetnych, zrzeszający w sobie Dominium terSecundi, Autonomiczne Światy Leondarów oraz Światostatek Kiam-Lir. Rozpoczyna się odzyskiwanie utraconych terenów. które kończy się ostatecznie masakrą heretyckiej ludności na Etheris i Arians. Zasięg terenów federacji sięga linii Bellum - Ludos - Kaynax - Solation - Agricult '207.M35 '- Triumwirat zmienia swoją nazwę na Federacja Arcanus, pozbywając się z doń patosu, oraz zapowiadając, ze celem zjednoczenia są wszystkie planety tego sektoru. '220.M35 '- Wsród mechanicus dochodzi do zmian we władzy, po tym jak wielu kapłanów czując, ze wkrótce mogą stać się celem, chcą rozpoczecia rozmów z przedstawicielami Federacji. Mechanicus stoją na przegranej pozycji wiec ostatecznie zgadzają się na dość krzywdzace warunki, które jednak jak się później okaże, wyjdą im na lepsze. '''300.M35 - rozpoczyna się przeszukiwanie planet Federacji i wykopiska archeologiczne,mające na celu odnależienie , zaginioną technologię - na samym Anquiro odnalezione zostaje fragmentarczne STC pierscienia, fragmenty STC okrętu Liberatus, oraz kilku innych wynalazków. Rozpoczyna się era rozkwitu, podczas której wiele z miast rozbudowuje się niebotycznie, a poziom życia w wielu miastach i na planetach wzrasta. Epoka Rozkwitu 451.M35 - na podstawie danych z STC - Mechanicus zaczyna odbudowywać pierścień wokół Anquiro - jednakże, ze wzlędu na to ze STC nie jest kompletne, a dosć duże ilości surowców które są do tego potrzebne, muszą być odpowiednio dawkowane, aby nie wykończyć gospodarczo całej federacji, powodują iż jest to powolny proces który potrwa jeszcze długie lata. 622.M35 '''- rozpoczynają się badania nad wykorzystaniem eldarskiej technologii i ewentualnym połączeniu jej z technologią postimperialną. Badania te doprowadzą ostatecznie po powstania '''Spiritalifictum '''oraz '''MSCI 873.M35 - skromnie i powoli powstające wynalazki zmuszają kapłanów z Novus Mechanicus to stworzenia nowego nosnika informacji - tak powstaje po około połowie wieku FTC. 002.M36 '- ekspedycja federacyjna dociera do nieznanej w rejestrach planety - Avestarii, która jak się później okazuje była centralnym ośrodkiem badawczym w zamierzchłych czasach. Następuje kontakt miedzy ludźmi z federacji a ich zdziczałymi genetycznymi kuzynami - Avestarianami. Na Avestari odnalezione zostają szczatki pradawnych robotów, oraz wiele ośrodków badawczych w których przetrwało wiele fragmentarycznych badań nad genomem człowieka - dla Federacji było to niewątpliwie wazne odkrycie, albowiem tego typu wiedza została zagubiona wieki temu. Sami Avestarianie zostają ucywilizowani, oraz zamieszkują wśród ludzi. '''030.M36 '- powstają pierwsze federacyjne okazy ludzi modyfikowanych genetycznie, które jak się później okaze dadzą początek federacyjnym Walkiriom. '''054.M36 - powstaje pierwsze pokolenie zakonu Sióstr Wojny zwanymi potocznie Walkiriami, które wkrótce nosić będą miano najważniejszych i najbardziej elitarnych wojowniczek w Federacji. Przez lata wszczepy zostają udoskonalone, ostatecznie wykorzystując genom sióstr terSecundi, Eldarów, czy polegając na nano-bionice. Zbiega to się w czasie z ukończeniem badań nad łączeniem materiałów, przez co Walkirie są pierwszymi wojowniczkami, które dzierżą pancerze wykonane z nowego stopu. 200.M36 - Osnowa uwalnia ze swoich objęć Tenebris, zostaje wysłana ekspedycja, jednak nie wraca nikt kto został wysłany na jej powierzchnie, sytuacja powtarza się w ciągu kilku lat, i ostatecznie planeta zostaje poddana kwarantannie, jednak nie przeszkadza to żadnym przygód osobników wybierać się tam, jednak efekt jest zawsze taki sam. 306.M36 Rozpoczynają się badania nad naturą pajęczego traktu, oraz możliwością budowy międzyplanetarnych bram, ułatwiających przemieszanie się, wraz z tymi badaniami, zostają zapoczątkowane także badania nad nowym napędem., które ukończone zostaną dopiero po 350 latach. 470.M36 - Następują reformy na mocy której cała federacja ostatecznie zrównuje prawa Xenos, ludzi i podludzi w całym sektorze, następują drobne niesnaski i konflikty, jednak bez poważniejszych incydentów na większą skale. 854.M36 - Osnowa uwalnia kolejne planety, takie jak Kaoria i Ieno, które z automatu zostają poddane kwarantannie. 026.M37 - budowa pierścienia dobiega końca, wieszcząc jednocześnie rozpoczęcie budowy okrętu z odnalezionego STC, który bedzie się zwał Liberatus 027.M37 - floty patrolowe Federacji, donoszą o aktywności niedaleko niedawno uwolnionych planet. Na planecie Aera Gloris zostaje umieszczony posterunek nasłuchowy, który w niekrótkim czasie rozrasta się do dość liczebnego garnizonu. 029.M37 ''-'' na południu sektora dochodzi do zaginięć okrętów patrolowych, krótko po tym zostaje zaatakowana Aera Gloris - kontakt z planetą jednak się urywa, a wojska federacyjne szykują się na najgorsze, zbierając się na Anquiro. 030.M37 - w kierunku planety Ludos wyruszają pierwsze okręty z armią, po kilku dniach docierają na jej orbitę, niedługo po tym ujawnia się nowy wróg. (druga inwazja) 274.M37 - Eldarzy na Paradisii wyczuwają ślad potężnej psionicznej istoty, powstają nieliczne oddział ekspedycyjne mające na celu odnalezienie jego źródła. Dodatki Muzyczny theme Federacji: Two Steps From Hell - United We Stand, Divided We Fall (ver. 1) (ver. 2) Kategoria:Organizacje Kategoria:LordRinkashi Kategoria:Projekt Arcanus Kategoria:Państwa